


evil eye

by doitsushine92



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Religious Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: "You made a deal with a demon?""Yeah?""And you want to get out of it?""Yeah.""Two weeks before it's due.""Yeah.A pause. "Jeno, what have I told you about coming to me with impossible requests?"





	evil eye

**Author's Note:**

> henlo it's a jaesung fic
> 
> \- the first and final scenes are from hyuck's pov but everything else is from jisung's  
> \- i took creative liberties when writing especially when it comes to souls and demon summonings  
> \- uhh unbetaed

Donghyuck doesn't appreciate getting rushed out of bed at unholy hours of the night, no matter who it is or how important they think their problem is. He doesn't appreciate it any more when it is Jeno, but he's also not one to turn his best friend away, so Donghyuck drags himself out of his room at 2 am after the increasingly louder knocking on his door doesn't die down.

"What," he asks - growls, but Donghyuck isn't an animal so he doesn't admit it. 

Jeno smiles sheepishly at him, his trademark look for when he's going to ask Donghyuck to do something stupid. And over his shoulder Donghyuck can see another mop of blond hair, belonging to a guy he's never seen before, but he looks less sheepish and more terrified than his companion, if the way his eyes keep shifting from one side to another is any indication. "Hi, Hyuck," Jeno grins a mega-watt grin, no doubt his try to appease his friend, but all he gets is a scowl. Jeno drops the smile and sighs as he says, "I have someone who needs your help."

"That’s me," the blond boy speaks, raising his hand timidly. Donghyuck gives him an once-over, stares at Jeno and then lets them in. "I'm really sorry to wake you up; I just didn't know what to do."

"It is fine," Donghyuck waves him off, stepping back inside the apartment and leaving the door open. He’s awake already, it doesn't matter anymore. "Sit down. What do you need?"

Jeno and the boy share a look. While Jisung moves to sit down on the couch next to Donghyuck, Jeno closes the door and bolts it. "Donghyuck, this is Jisung. He’s in my dance team. Human. As in, non-magical," he adds at Donghyuck’s pointed stare. "Jisung, wanna tell him why we're here?"

After a brief second of silence, Jisung takes a deep breath and says, "I made a deal with a demon. The contract is due in two weeks and I regret it - big time. Jeno says you could help me get out of it."

"You. What?"

Jisung winces at Donghyuck’s tone, yet Donghyuck is too flabbergasted to really care. Yes, flabbergasted. That seems to be the only word that's fitting for the moment.

"You made a deal with a demon?"

"Yeah?"

"And you want to get out of it?"

"Yeah."

"Two weeks before it's due."

"Yeah."

A pause. "Jeno, what have I told you about coming to me with impossible requests?"

"It’s not impossible, though!" Jeno jumps to defend himself. "Jisung, tell him what you told me."

"Uh," Jisung hesitates. Donghyuck encourages him with a silent nod. "Well, Jeno says you know him? The demon I made the deal with, I mean. Jaemin?"

Donghyuck face palms. It hurts a little to do so, but he can't help it. Of course this kid made a deal with Jaemin and of course Jeno thinks Donghyuck can fix it. Just perfect. 

"Come on, Hyuckie." Donghyuck doesn't have to look up to hear the pout in Jeno’s voice. "Just give it a try?"

Donghyuck really doesn't want to, but one look at Jisung’s face, his trembling lips and the unshed tears and Donghyuck can't bring himself to turn him away. This kid is going to die in two weeks if Donghyuck doesn't do anything. Not like he really thinks there's anything _to_ do, but he's also unwilling to just sit with crossed arms.

"Fine," he sighs. Jisung’s shoulders drop their tension and even Jeno is relieved, flashing Donghyuck a thankful smile that the boy only returns halfway. "Come on, let's do it now."

He leads them to the guest room in his apartment where he keeps his things, which also doubles as his office from time to time. It’s not very often that he has clients that want to actually be there to witness his job, but it does happen. (Usually it is Jeno the one insisting to watch him work, sometimes Renjun when the angel feels like pestering mortals and can only find Donghyuck.) The room is set up to accommodate all aspects of Donghyuck’s business: hardwood floors for easier drawing, thick, purple curtains for the few cases he needs darkness but has no time to wait for night-time, a long desk with stacks upon stacks of old books and cheat sheets, a cabinet full of candles, incenses, his paints and brushes, a ruler and chalks, among other things. There’s another bookshelf on one of the walls, containing every book on witchcraft, dark magic, light magic, demons, mythical creatures and religious themes Donghyuck has managed to get his hands on. 

Jisung ogles at everything with amazement, but Jeno is more focused on the remains of red chalk on the floor, the melted pink candles and the pot of coffee beans in the middle of the floor. Donghyuck avoids Jeno’s raised eyebrow as he sets about redrawing the pentagram.

"Alright, Jisung," he starts, "Rules: Don't talk while I do the summoning. Once Jaemin is here, you have to remain respectful all the time. Don’t talk to him unless he talks to you first. Don’t break the circle. Think you can do that?"

"I’ve summoned him before," Jisung whispers, nods. "But it was at a crossroad."

"Of course it was," Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "He’s always been one for dramatics. Alright, let's do this."

Donghyuck takes his time setting the new candles and lighting them up, waving the smoke of the incense away and replacing the coffee beans with new ones. After the altar is set up, Donghyuck sits cross-legged on the floor and motions for the other two to do the same, suppressing a cough when the strong smell of flowers really hits him. He grabs Jeno’s left hand and Jisung’s right hand in his and closes his eyes, hoping they follow his lead, then starts his chant. 

The lines to summon Jaemin aren't long, and they're in the easier side of Latin so that Donghyuck has already learned it by heart. Donghyuck doesn't jump when the window in the room blasts open, but he does feel Jisung startle. The kid doesn't break the circle, however, and he earns points for that. Donghyuck doesn't rush through the summoning, makes sure to enunciate every word carefully, and keeps his breathing steady and his mind devoid of anything but the clear image of Jaemin.

The next time Donghyuck opens his eyes, Jaemin is sitting in the middle of the pentagram, a single shackle on his ankle tying him to the mortal realm and to the inside of the circle. Donghyuck hasn't put restraints on him since the third time he summoned Jaemin, after the second time Jaemin came all on his own to visit because he allegedly missed him, because Jaemin promised he had no ill intentions. Donghyuck couldn't find a reason to distrust him. This time he only did it to make sure Jisung doesn't freak out.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise," Jaemin says. "You caught me off guard; I was just about to go to bed."

"I can tell," Donghyuck smiles. He’s referring to the Ryan pajamas the demon is wearing - the same ones he hounded Donghyuck into buying for him. "Sorry about that but it's a bit of an emergency. Do you remember Jisung?"

Jaemin’s eyes leave Donghyuck to flicker over to where the blond is sitting and his whole face lights up. "Jisunggie! Of course I remember him! He’s the cutest human I’ve ever seen."

"Is he cute enough for you to let him go?" Donghyuck fishes. Jaemin returns his gaze to Donghyuck with a confused expression. "You know, from his contract?"

"The contract?" Jaemin asks. "Oh! You mean - right. Yes, I know what you mean. Why would I do that?"

Donghyuck blinks. "Because he looks like he's five? Come on, man, you're not really going to drag his soul to hell, are you?"

If anything, Jaemin looks completely scandalized at the suggestion. "That’s not what the deal is! Jisung, is that what you thought I meant?"

Jisung is startled to be brought into the conversation, but he remembers what Donghyuck told him and he says, slowly, "That’s right. You said that after the year was up, my soul would be yours."

"Well, yeah, but," Jaemin stutters. "That doesn't mean I'm killing you! I just meant you could be like a cute little human errand boy. Or someone to keep me company when Hyuck refuses to play with me."

"Lord," Donghyuck mutters, letting go of their hands. The circle is broken immediately and Jaemin is free to meander around, which he does, standing up from his position and stretching his long limbs. "You really need to start working on your communicational skills, Jaem," Donghyuck tells him.

"Stop being mean to me," Jaemin whines. Donghyuck rolls his eyes and stands up, Jeno and Jisung following his cue. Once Jaemin deems Donghyuck stable enough on his feet, the demon launches his body towards him and latches onto his arm. "Did it really sound like I was going to eat his soul?"

"Kind of," Jeno shrugs, speaking up for the first time. Jaemin beams at him in greeting. Jeno smiles back, more subtly, as he helps Donghyuck clean up. The chalk is a bitch to wash, Donghyuck is always complaining about it, so Jeno takes over that particular task this time. "You’re welcome to take your coffee beans to make that poison you dare call a beverage."

"It’s just black coffee."

"No, it's literally black coffee with your little own concoction of human souls your dad lets you keep."

"It gives it flavour!"

"No, it makes it gross and morally questionable."

"Guys," Donghyuck interrupts them, "I hate to put an end to such riveting debate but it's still the middle of the night and I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

"What, why?" Jeno asks, his face pinched with worry. A little something flutters in Donghyuck’s stomach at the clear concern.

Jaemin takes a step back, taking Jisung with him. "That’s okay, Hyuckie, I’ll be going now. My friend Jisung and I have lots of things to talk about, anyway, so I’ll stay with him for the night. I’ll come back tomorrow; you and your boyfriend have a good night."

"Not my boyfriend." "Not his boyfriend."

"Whatever you say, boo."

"Fuck you!" Donghyuck shouts at Jaemin's back.

Jaemin waves his goodbye, barely gives Jisung enough time to shout back a thank you before they're gone. As soon as he hears the front door shut, Donghyuck heaves a sigh and collapses on his desk chair, completely drained of energy. Jeno is on him in a second, fuzzing over him to make sure he's okay, but Donghyuck shakes him off. 

"I'm fine," Donghyuck reassures him. "I'm just tired. Jaemin is a big demon and it takes a lot out of me." Truthfully, Donghyuck's skin has been tingling and buzzing from the moment he began his chant, and his head is swimming, his limbs feel heavy as if his body is filled with lead. He doesn't think he can walk back to his bed.

Jeno notices this, of course, because Donghyuck tries getting up and careens forward. He almost face-plants on the floor if it weren't for Jeno catching him on time. Donghyuck protests weakly when Jeno hoists him up and carries him out of the room, but at least he's not doing it bridal style. "I'm not a sack of potatoes," Donghyuck grumbles, just because he can.

"You're right," Jeno giggles. "A sack would weight more. You're getting too skinny, Hyuck, maybe you should take a break."

"A break from work?" Donghyuck deadpans. He huffs as he lands on his bed, Jeno dropping him with little finesse, but he's thankful Jeno helped him. "How else would I pay the bills, huh?"

"You can still do the other stuff," Jeno says. "Like the pouches and luck potions. The easier things, the ones that don't take that much out of you. People still pay a lot for those."

"I guess," Donghyuck sighs. Jeno takes the hint and drops the subject, hands Donghyuck the water bottle he keeps on the nightstand and watches him chug it in one go. "Are you staying tonight?"

Jeno shrugs, takes the empty bottle back and dumps it in the trashcan. "Yeah." Jeno makes himself at home, borrows some pajama pants from Donghyuck's drawer and climbs under the blankets. 

"You'll be okay?" Jeno asks him again, five minutes later. Donghyuck is second away from falling asleep, but he still hears him and he nods sleepily.

"I'll be alright in the morning," Donghyuck mumbles. "It's just not easy to summon the Prince of Hell."

~

Jisung cannot believe his luck. He never has been able to do so. He's always had the worst luck out of all the people he knows, always getting hit in the face with balls at gym class, missing his bus, forgetting his homework. His luck only worsened as he grew older and more important things came along, and when he managed to miss the one audition, the one appointment that meant the most to him, he nearly lost it. Jisung had bad enough health as it was and this incident only sent him down the deep end. 

The _how_ and the _when_ for his discovery of dark magic and demon contracts are a little blurry, but Jisung found his way to a crossroad one day so early the moon was still high and the air was still, a chest with a dirt from the graveyard close by, a vial of Jisung's own blood and a bone of a black cat - that one was hard to find, but Jisung was resourceful. Jisung wasn't really expecting it to work, but when the roads extended and then snapped back to normal and there was a boy standing in front of him, pitch black eyes staring at Jisung, he had to believe it. 

Now, Jisung is aware that making a deal with a demon isn't exactly the best solution to his problems. But he was desperate and sad and disappointed and overall done with his life and it was either this or going off to live in the woods and hope to get eaten by a bear. And out of the two options, the demon sounded a lot more interesting.

The demon introduces himself as Jaemin and offers his services to Jisung, all with a wide smile that unsettled Jisung more than it soothed him, given his black eyes and the horns peeking out from between his hair. Of course, there is no way Jisung could possibly know at the time that his horns were actually a lot larger than they appeared, and he assumed he was some middle-class demon stuck at this crossroad. 

"Now, what can I do for you...?" Jaemin asks, prompting Jisung to give his name. 

After a second of hesitation, Jisung offers a meek, "Jisung, hi. I'm here to ask for a... deal. I guess."

"You guess?" Jaemin's eyebrow raises, his voice just a tad sharper than before, enough for Jisung to catch the difference and for his heart to plummet. The last thing he needs is to get on a demon's bad side.

"I mean!" Jisung squeaks. "I am here to make a deal. Definitely."

Immediately, as if a switch has been flipped, the dark aura that had been hanging over Jaemin dissipates and the sunny smile returns. "Great! What would you like? Money? Fame? Sick relative you want to heal? All of the above?"

"No, actually," Jisung says, "I want to get into a dance academy. I had an audition - and you can only get one if you're invited - but I was late. I'm always late to everything and I always screw things up and this was the one thing I needed. I lost the chance and I want it back."

Jaemin hums, nods, looking up at the moon. "Alright. You got it. One year from now, your soul is mine. Have a good night!" And just like that, he's gone. Jisung releases and breathe and wonders, briefly, if he dreamt the whole thing or if it really happened. He turns around, gets on his bike and goes home, sliding into bed with numbness he doesn't recognize. Chenle, his roommate for five months now, asks him where he went in the middle of the night, but he doesn't push Jisung to answer when he stays mum.

The reality doesn't sink for the first week. Jisung goes about his days as he usually does, riding to Uni side-by-side with Chenle in the mornings, has lunch with Jeongin on Wednesday and dozes off during his physics class on Tuesdays and Thursdays until Yeojin elbows him awake. On Friday night, checks his e-mail with mild interest to find a message from the dance academy. After a moment of stunned silence, Jisung screams so loud Chenle comes rushing from the kitchen with Jisung's baseball bat raised over his head. 

He's got an audition for next week. Chenle is the one to actually read the e-mail out loud to him, since Jisung is in a state of shock, and then he goes out to buy celebratory ice cream. Jisung wants to protest that there's nothing to celebrate, not yet at least, but Chenle looks genuinely happy and excited for him and Jisung would rather cut off his own foot before making that sparkle in his eyes die. It's only after he's been left alone that Jisung gasps and realizes, "This is the demon's doing."

After that, Jisung continues his routine, except he's just going through the motions this time, not really there. Chenle, as well as his other friends, assume he's just nervous about the audition and don't bug him, although Yeojin keeps waking him up in class. 

The actual audition goes by in a breeze and it feels like no time has gone at all when he receives another email, this one informing him that he's been accepted in the Academy and he is to go to the Administration offices to set up a schedule that worked with his Uni. 

Of course, it isn't until he's actually _there_ that his soul - his precious, necessary soul - belongs to a demon now, and that one year from now he'll be dead. Suddenly, being part of his dream team doesn't seem quite so important. His life does.

Jisung tries contacting Jaemin again, but he goes unheard. Either he's doing it wrong or Jaemin is ignoring him, and the latter sounds more accurate. Jisung doesn't stop trying for some good three months, researching ritual upon ritual in hopes to find something that works, until he meets Jeno.

Lee Jeno is his senior in the Academy, leader of Jisung's new team, cat enthusiast and a confirmed softie. When they meet, Jeno has a serious look on his face and he momentarily intimidates Jisung, because he looks like someone who gets into fights for fun, but then he smiles and his eyes curve into crescent moons and Jisung thinks he's not too bad. They bond quickly, not only through their shared passion for dancing but also because they both have annoying roommates with great cooking skills and endless patience for their own floundering and stumbling. 

The first time the topic is brought up, it's only a joke. The two are sat against the mirror wall after two hours of practice, chugging water like they're being paid for it and exchanging stories about how they came to join the Academy. Jeno tells him he was scouted during a high school presentation, and when Jisung shares his own experience - "I had an audition months ago but I was late. Weeks later they gave me a second chance and I got in," - Jeno chuckles and says, airily, "It's like you made the deal with the devil." Except Jisung doesn't join the joke and Jeno is left gaping at him in surprise, and Jisung doesn't bother thinking how he knows from his reaction alone, standing up quickly while he mutters something about getting back to rehearsal. 

The second time, Jeno is serious in his approach. He corners Jisung as he leaves the building on a late night, dragging him into the alley between the school and a store and looking at him with determined eyes. "Jisung," Jeno says sharply, the most serious Jisung has seen or heard him since their first meeting. "Did you, or did you not, make a deal with the Devil?"

Jisung shakes his head. "No, I didn't." It's not a lie. Jeno sighs in relief, but it evaporates when Jisung opens his mouth again to say, "It was a demon. Crossroad demon, the kind you need dirt and bones and blood for."

"Jesus," Jeno breathes. Jisung thinks it's a little weird to be invoking Him when they're talking about the guys downstairs, but he doesn't mention it. "How much longer do you have?"

Jisung does the math in his head, even though he doesn't really have to. "Five months."

Jeno's grip on his arms loosens, and then tightens again and he's crushing Jisung in a hug the next second. Jisung thanks his lucky stars he's a tad taller than him, otherwise he'd be getting smothered with his nose pressed to Jeno's chest. Still, it feels nice to have someone know his secret, even better to be consoled instead of reprimanded.

It doesn't occur to Jisung ask until days later, but when he sees Jeno leaving the locker room, he approaches him with quick steps. "Hyung, how did you believe me so fast?"

Jisung suspects Jeno knew he was going to ask, sooner or later, because he doesn't even blink. "My best friend," he starts, looking for the right words, "he... he does witchcraft. He's summoned demons before and if an idiot such as him can pull it off, then so can you."

That is how Jisung came to know about Donghyuck. Jeno mentions him every once in a while, often with a fond, exasperated grin. It doesn't take a genius to see how in love he is, but Jisung never mentions it for his sake. And so, two weeks before Jisung's soul is to be wrapped in a neat little package and shipped to Hell St. #666, Jeno takes him to Donghyuck's apartment.

Currently, Jisung sits on his couch and watches Jaemin raid his fridge, saying one thing or another about human food and how much better it is than the food he gets in Hell. He's trying to wrap his head around the events of the past two hours, but his mind refuses to cooperate, probably trying to protect him from insanity. It's not doing a good job, considering his hands are shaking like crazy.

"You know, you look like you're going to have a stroke," Jaemin says conversationally. 

Jisung chuckles without humour. "Maybe I am," he mutters. 

Jaemin takes a long look at him and beckons him closer. Jisung stands on shaky legs and does as he's told, his eyes lost somewhere between the tiny kitchen and the wall by the door. Jaemin takes his wrist when Jisung is within reach and drags him to the counter, the demon cracking a smile when Jisung absentmindedly climbs on top. 

"So," Jaemin says. "What's on your mind?"

"Am I going to Hell?" Jisung blurts out.

Jaemin doesn't look surprised at the question. He doesn't answer either, instead asking something else, "Why do you think you're going to Hell?"

"I made a deal with a demon," Jisung says truthfully. "Doesn't that fill all the requirements?"

"Ah, but you didn't."

Jisung's eyes snap up to meet Jaemin's, black orbs already peering back at him. Before Jisung can settle on just one of the questions swirling around his head, Jaemin continues, "We didn't seal the deal, Jisung. I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you since I was looking forward to our next lifetime with you as my friend on Earth but you look like you're going to shit your pants so," he shrugs, "No, you're not going to Hell, because you never actually made a deal with me."

"What?" Jisung tries to speak, but only a faint whisper comes out. 

"To seal a deal," Jaemin explains, "We would have had to kiss. There was no kiss then, was there? No."

"But the audition," Jisung licks his lips, "And the Academy?"

"That was all you," Jaemin says. "I'll admit, I played around a bit to get you that second audition but I did it because you seemed to really want it."

"I don't understand," Jisung whimpers. None of this is making any sense, why would Jaemin just help him? Out of the kindness of his heart? Do demons even have hearts?

Jaemin sighs like it's taking him a lot of effort explaining all of this to Jisung. "Alright. Look, Jisung, I'm not like the rest of my kind, you can ask Donghyuck. I don't take particular pleasure from hurting humans, it isn't something I consider optimal hobby material. When I sensed you on the crossroad, I made sure to be the one to greet you instead of anyone else."

"Why?" Jisung asks. "Why me?"

"You have a pure soul," Jaemin admits, shy all of a sudden. "The purest I've seen in decades. Not even Donghyuck or Jeno have one like yours, and I wasn't about to let any of those assholes ruin that. So I took over, came up here to meet you and ease your intentions. When you said what you wanted, I pretended to agree to the deal and sent you on your merry way."

"But I read," Jisung stammers, "That even just thinking about making a deal with the devil was enough to taint your soul! That means I'm going there anyway because I did it, I did the ritual and I talked to you and-"

"No," Jaemin interrupts him sharply. "You're not. Your soul is still as clean as it was one year ago. If you don't believe me, I know a couple of guardian angels in the city I can take you to, they'll tell you. If Donghyuck isn't going to Hell even after summoning me three times and letting me come up here to bug him for how many others, then you're definitely ok."

"Do I have a guardian angel?" Jisung asks. That isn't exactly what he was going to say but it came out anyway, unbidden.

Jaemin hesitates to answer. Jisung hears the front door unlock right before a smile blooms across Jaemin's face and he says, "There's your answer."

Chenle takes two steps into the house and says, loudly, "I thought I smelled something burning." The boy walks towards Jisung but glares straight at Jaemin, whom keeps smiling like a church boy. Jisung wants to snort at the irony. "What are you doing here?"

"Jisung is my new friend," Jaemin gloats, wrapping an arm around Jisung's shoulders. The angle is a little awkward, given that seconds ago they were face to face and Jisung is sitting on the countertop, and Jisung ends up with his nose almost pressed to the side of Jaemin's neck.

Chenle yanks them apart with a grumble of, "Leave room for Jesus," and Jaemin wrinkles his nose, but otherwise doesn't make any comment. "Why the fuck are you two friends now?"

"I thought angels weren't supposed to curse," Jaemin smarts. Chenle glares harder. "One year ago. You should keep a better leash on your duties."

Jisung has never seen Chenle so enraged. "He's not a duty, you freak. And what does that mean?"

Jaemin smiles, serene and charming. It dawns on Chenle what he's saying and his eyes travel to Jisung in an instant, appalled. "Jisung, you didn't!"

"I really didn't," Jisung murmurs. He's still trying to understand how Chenle is his guardian angel when they barely met months ago. Jisung explains to Chenle what Jaemin just told him, even though he still doesn't understand it himself and a sigh of relief escapes Chenle before the boy turns back to Jaemin with murder in his eyes.

"What do you want from him?" he demands.

"Nothing," Jaemin shrugs.

"Bullshit," Chenle spits. "Demons never want 'nothing' from humans."

Jaemin stares at him impassively. Chenle stares right back until Jaemin cracks, "I like him. I like his soul."

"Then why do you want to condemn him?"

Jisung feels a little like he's trapped between them, Jaemin's arm still secure around his shoulders, Chenle unmoving to his right, looking angrier than Jisung has ever seen him. It never occurred to him that Jaemin might be lying, but Chenle can't be this angry for nothing, right?

"What colour is his soul?" Jaemin asks instead. Chenle blinks, surprise overtaking his features momentarily before he snaps back to his previous ire. "Go on, tell us. What colour is his soul?"

Chenle doesn't even look at Jisung to say, "White."

"There you have it," Jaemin grins. "His soul is pure and I like that. I'm not looking to condemn him or to take his soul, I just want to be around someone like him."

Jisung sees the second of doubt in Chenle's eyes and he takes the chance, eager to dissipate the tension that's settled around them. "Why are you getting home so late, hyung?"

Chenle's attention returns to Jisung. "I was working the nightshift. I got off around an hour ago."

Jisung hops off the counter, shaking Jaemin's arms from him, and he takes Chenle to the living room and to the hallway with their bedrooms, chattering the whole way, effectively distracting Chenle from the matter at hands until Jaemin goes away. By then, Chenle sighs and retreats to his room with a final warning to Jisung that they'll be talking the next day.

Jaemin is waiting in Jisung's room. The demon has made himself at home on Jisung's bed, messing with the blankets while Jisung was outside. Jaemin pats the empty space beside him when Jisung enters the bedroom with a pleasant smile. There's not a lot Jisung can do to stall and he eventually has to join him. The alarm clock on his bedside table reads 04:17 when Jisung slides into bed. He tosses and turns until he's found a comfortable enough position and then he and Jaemin are nose to nose.

"Is it really your friendship you want from me?" 

If Jaemin is taken aback by the question, it isn't visible. He continues to stare at Jisung for a full minute before he shuffles closer and says, "No. I would very much like to kiss you. But only if you want, too."

Jisung nods, almost unconsciously. He does want to kiss Jaemin, whatever that means. Jaemin waits a second, just in case Jisung changes his mind, but when the boy doesn't make any sign of backing out, Jaemin pounces.

If Jisung were to say the kiss is sweet or chaste, he would be lying. Truth be told, Jaemin kisses with intent and enthusiasm, and Jisung does as well, so it's more like they're two eager puppies as they lick into each other's mouths, sloppy and wet. Jaemin keeps running his tongue over Jisung's teeth and Jisung bites at his lip in return, tangling his fingers in Jaemin's hair to make sure they're as close as possible. Jaemin pulls away for a second but it's still too long for Jisung, whom whines and drags him back. Jaemin laughs into the kiss and murmurs something about patience.

When Jaemin trails his lips to Jisung's pulse point and bites down, Jisung makes a choked sound followed by a moan and Jaemin has to slap a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. "Shh," he reminds Jisung. "We don't want Chenle barging in here."

Jisung nods, embarrassed out of his mind and blushing down to his chest. Jaemin smiles at his flushed face and goes back to his neck, leaving more bites on the skin there. Jaemin seems to particularly enjoy nibbling on the spot where his heartbeats can be felt, because he stays there for a while, only moving when Jisung pulls him off with a whine that he's too sensitive there already. Jaemin complies and goes back to his lips, licking his way in without waiting for Jisung to open up. 

They kiss for who knows how long, until their mouths are numb and Jisung's lungs are burning for air. Jaemin looks just as frazzled as Jisung feels and his lips are as swollen as Jisung's probably are. A wave of mortification rushes over Jisung, but Jaemin smiles at him sweetly and it goes away as quick as it came.

"Now, go to sleep," Jaemin commands, "It's almost five am already and we have places to be."

~

Donghyuck takes one look at Jisung and he immediately knows everything. He gives Jaemin an unimpressed look and lets them inside his apartment, supressing a smile when he sees the sheer embarrassment that's almost oozing from him. Jeno is in the kitchen, stumbling through a recipe for lasagne his mother sent him, and he doesn't look up when they enter, merely waving at them distractedly. 

In addition to Donghyuck and Jeno, Renjun and Mark are here. When Renjun sees Jaemin, he snorts and says, "It's gonna smell like bitch in here for days now." Jaemin doesn't dignify that with an answer. 

"Behave," Donghyuck warns. "Or I'm kicking you out."

"You can't kick me out, Jeno is here. I have to be with him all the time to do my job."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "No, you don't. Mark and I aren't together every second of the day and he's doing just fine."

"Don't fight," Mark sighs, physically dragging Donghyuck away from Renjun. Donghyuck sticks his tongue out at Renjun over Mark's shoulder and Renjun returns the gesture, crossing his arms over his chest in childish annoyance. 

"Hyuck, be polite and introduce them," Jaemin pushes Jisung forward.

Donghyuck suddenly remembers his manners and says, "Right. Jisung, this is Mark and that is Renjun."

"Hi," Mark offers his hand to Jisung, whom takes it with a firm grip. "I'm Donghyuck's guardian angel."

"I'm Jeno's," Renjun says. 

"Nice to meet you," Jisung smiles, or at least tries to. He's obviously feeling overwhelmed and Donghyuck takes pity on him, guiding him to seat on the couch and practically shoves Mark to do the same.

"Work your weird magic and make him feel better," Donghyuck tells him. Mark scoffs at him, but Donghyuck knows he's doing it because the tension slowly ebbs away from Jisung's frame.

"I've seen you before," Jisung says, out of the blue. He's talking to Renjun. "At the Academy."

"Yeah, I go there with Jeno sometimes," Renjun nods, smiling a bit at him. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Being his guardian must be exhausting," Donghyuck pokes, hoping to get a rise from either Renjun or Jeno. Jeno doesn't do anything beyond hip-checking Donghyuck out of his way so he can put the tray in the oven, and Renjun flat out ignores him.

It's Jaemin the one who says, "I pity Mark more," and Mark bursts out laughing while Donghyuck gasps, scandalized, and launches himself at the demon with his hands outstretched to choke him.

At least, when it's time to eat, Jisung is at ease, and he's engaged Renjun into conversation about Heaven and Hell. The conversation started when Jaemin poked Mark and asked him to describe Jisung's soul and Renjun, despite not liking Jaemin very much, did his best along with Mark to make sure Jisung knew he wasn't damned. 

Jeno plays footsie with Donghyuck under the table until Mark begs them to stop, only for Jaemin and Jisung to do the same not five minutes later. Mark asks Donghyuck if he can send Jaemin back to Hell now and Jaemin cackles, looks at Jisung in the eye and says, "I'm not going back anytime soon."

**Author's Note:**

> well i finally wrote jaesung ain't that nice
> 
> [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/doitsushine92)   
>  [ my cc](https://curiouscat.me/doitsushine92)


End file.
